Un chaudron plein de passion
by GredW
Summary: OS écrit pour la com' lj "sous le sapin", pour Isfah. Molly Prewett est une jeune élève de Poudlard. Le bal de Noël approche mais elle cache sa nervosité, elle ne veut pas céder à la panique comme les autres. Elle attend juste qu'Arthur Weasley se décide.


**Titre **: Un chaudron plein de passion**  
Pairing : **Molly Prewett/Arthur Weasley**  
Rating** : G**  
Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR**  
Note de l'auteur** : J'ai honteusement piqué le titre au tube de Celestina Wardbeck. Ecrit pour l'échange de la com' lj "sous le sapin" pour Isfah qui voulait un texte sur les débuts du couple Molly/Arthur.

* * *

Molly s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, face au feu. Elle se fit de nouveau la réflexion qu'elle devrait monter dans le dortoir plutôt que rester dans cet endroit bruyant mais, elle avait du mal à quitter les coussins confortables. Cependant, l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle des Gryffondors la gênait réellement. Il fallait dire qu'à quelques semaines du Bal de Noël, tous les élèves de la cinquième à la septième année étaient nerveux. Les filles attendaient les demandes et les garçons espéraient ne pas être rejetés. Molly fronça les sourcils. Elle refusait, elle, de rentrer dans l'humeur ambiante. Elle préférait rester dans son coin à savourer sa lecture.

« Hey, Prewett ! entendit-elle.  
- Jones ! »

La jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés. Elle semblait plutôt heureuse.

« - Devine qui m'a invitée au Bal ? »

Molly sourit, comme si c'était si difficile à découvrir. Seul un garçon avait le pouvoir de dérider sa si sérieuse amie.

« - Benjamin ?  
- Benjamin ! s'exclama la galloise. J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à le dire. J'ai presque eu pitié de lui. Mais bon ! J'ai attendu bien sagement qu'il termine de me le demander, entre deux bafouillements. »

La rousse rit de bon cœur. Elle comprenait bien le Serdaigle. Cathy était une jeune fille impressionnante qui, sous ses airs de poupée avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds, cachait une personnalité forte, froide parfois même. Elle était dure. Pourtant, c'était une amie fidèle et précieuse. De plus, Molly savait à quel point elle tenait à Benjamin, même si elle adorait le faire tourner en bourrique.

« Et toi ? Ça y est, il s'est lancé ? »

La rousse soupira. La même question revenait sans arrêt depuis l'annonce, par le Directeur, de ce fameux Bal.

« - Non. Mais tu le connais. Il va attendre le dernier moment. »

Molly se rembrunit. Parfois, elle détestait les traditions stupides qui disaient que c'était au garçon de vous inviter.

« - Et bien, on n'a plus qu'à espérer que Stéphanie ne lui mette pas le grappin dessus avant… »

Cathy murmura ces mots, tournée vers une jeune fille brune accompagnée de deux amies. Elles riaient toutes les trois, tout en jouant une partie de bataille explosive.

« Tu sais qu'elle est folle d'Arthur depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. »

L'adolescente haussa les épaules. Elle n'y pouvait rien.

« Molly, tu devrais la prendre au sérieux ! Tu sais, elle… elle serait capable d'inviter Weasley au Bal, si elle le veut vraiment. »

Cathy semblait réellement choquée à cette idée. Molly rit. Parfois, son amie, pourtant si ouverte d'esprit, était la plus grande traditionaliste qu'elle connaissait !

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup-garou ! » s'exclama la blonde.

Le rire de Molly devint plus nerveux. Elle l'était toujours quand Arthur Weasley était dans les parages. Son rire se coinça dans sa gorge en voyant les mimiques de Stéphanie, qui ne quittait pas du regard le rouquin. Manque de pot pour sa camarade, Arthur n'avait d'yeux que pour Molly. Elle rougit légèrement. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller le voir, elle espérait qu'il vienne à elle.

Cependant, Stéphanie Major semblait avoir une idée en tête ! La brune se leva sous les encouragements de ses amies. Elle se préparait à aller à la rencontre du rouquin. Subitement, Molly bondit de son fauteuil et rejoignit Arthur. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait lui dire mais, il fallait qu'elle soit à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme la dévorait des yeux tandis qu'elle se plaçait devant lui.

« Salut ! lui dit-elle.  
- Sa-salut ! »

Ils se fixèrent un court moment. Du coin de l'œil, Molly devinait Stéphanie qui s'impatientait. Elle sourit. Lorsqu'elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur le garçon, il semblait essayer de lui dire quelque chose. Elle sut. Il allait l'inviter. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Alors, elle ne put plus attendre.

« - Est-ce que tu veux aller au Bal avec moi ? »

Soudain, elle eut l'impression que tout s'arrêtait autour d'elle. Elle avait la sensation que tous les élèves avaient entendu sa demande et qu'ils la dévisageaient comme une pestiférée. Une voix, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Cathy, lui répétait qu'elle venait de faire l'erreur de sa vie. Jamais un garçon n'accepterait qu'une fille lui propose d'aller au Bal. Elle resta immobile devant Arthur, essayant de ne pas s'enfuir mais, elle avait très envie de se cacher.

Lorsque les traits du roux se détendirent, Molly se sentit déjà beaucoup mieux.

« - Ouf… Tu… tu es incroyable, Molls, tu savais déjà que j'allais te le demander ! Je… »

Pour cacher sa gêne, il prit entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille et joua avec. Le cœur de la rousse battit encore plus fort.

« - C'est oui ? l'interrogea-t-elle.  
- Oui ! s'écria-t-il. Oui ! »

Ils se sourirent, soulagés tous deux. Le sourire de la Gryffondor se fit encore plus éclatant. Elle avait réussi.

Molly n'était pas redescendue de son nuage lorsqu'elle se mit au lit. Cathy racontait à qui voulait l'entendre ce qu'avait fait son amie, comme si c'était un exploit aussi héroïque que de terrasser Grindelwald. D'ailleurs, la blonde s'en voulait presque d'avoir laissé Benjamin l'inviter. Elle aurait maintenant voulu avoir eu l'idée de le faire avant. Peut-être allait-elle lui dire qu'elle refusait d'y aller avec lui pour avoir le plaisir de lui proposer elle-même le lendemain…

La rousse n'écoutait plus les babillements de son amie. Elle se coucha et ferma les yeux. La soirée du Bal allait être merveilleuse !

**MollyArthur**

Furieuse, Molly traversa le Hall du château et s'engouffra dans le premier couloir face à elle. Arthur, sur ses talons, essayait de la rattraper.

Ils auraient dû se trouver dans la Grande Salle, décorée pour l'évènement, à danser sur le tube de Celestina Wardbeck, quelques heures avant de partir en vacances pour passer les fêtes avec leurs familles. Mais voilà, il avait fallu qu'Arthur soit assez bête pour se laisser avoir par… par cette… cette… gourgandine ! Molly lança un cri de rage. Arthur, toujours derrière elle, se dépêchait. La rousse était petite mais elle marchait vite !

« Molls, je te promets, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Elle… elle est venue me parler et je n'ai pas compris. Je n'avais pas vu la branche de gui, je te le jure ! Quand je m'en suis aperçu, c'était trop tard, j'étais en dessous avec elle ! Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas en sortir tant qu'on n'a pas embrassé l'autre personne… Et elle m'a sauté dessus… Et… Molly, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi… »

La jeune fille tapa du pied et s'arrêta dans un couloir. Arthur la rejoignit et essaya de s'excuser de nouveau. Cependant, la rouquine ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une, elle l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et l'entraîna vers une salle qui lui semblait vide. Toujours aussi muette, elle ferma la porte d'un coup sec. Sans lâcher Arthur, elle le força à s'asseoir sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient là. Elle se plaça sur ses genoux et, sans réfléchir, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son cavalier.

Elle lui en voulait de s'être laissé piéger mais, elle savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas de Stéphanie. Rapidement, leur baiser devint moins maladroit. Ce n'était pas le premier baiser de Molly mais elle avait quand même la sensation d'embrasser pour la première fois. Quand les bras d'Arthur l'entourèrent et qu'il prit contrôle de leur étreinte, la jeune fille se détendit complètement et se laissa aller.

Ils se séparèrent, les oreilles bourdonnantes, leurs cœurs battants presque à l'unisson. Arthur pressa son front contre celui de la rousse. Il souriait, plus heureux encore que le jour où elle l'avait invité. Il trouvait Molly Prewett extraordinaire. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé comme elle venait de le faire, il en oublia le contact avec les lèvres de Stéphanie Major. Plus rien ne comptait que sa petite Molls, son corps près du sien, dans cette salle, loin des autres. Il caressa une des joues de la jeune fille, comme pour se convaincre que tout était bien réel. Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

Au bout d'un moment, Arthur se leva, entraînant sa camarade avec lui. Elle le fixa, surprise.

« Allez, viens, on va retourner dans la Grande Salle ! Ne voulais-tu pas aller danser sur la nouvelle chanson de Celestina Wardbeck ? »

Molly sourit puis prit le bras d'Arthur. Dans la Grande Salle, Cathy lui fit un clin d'œil, alors qu'elle dansait avec Benjamin. La rousse oublia ensuite tous ceux qui l'entouraient, enlacée contre Arthur. Elle écoutait les battements de cœur de son amoureux.

Le roux soupira de bonheur. Il ferait tout pour rendre heureuse sa rouquine.

**ArthurMolly**

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle relut la lettre, en particulier les trois petits mots qui la finissaient. Après avoir été celle qui avait initié leur relation, elle pensait qu'elle serait aussi celle qui dirait ces mots la première. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, très excitée. Il fallait qu'elle le dise à quelqu'un. Elle s'arrêta. Ses frères n'en auraient rien à faire… enfin, ils se moqueraient surtout beaucoup d'elle. Sa mère ! Il fallait qu'elle le raconte à sa mère… mais elle n'était pas à la maison… A qui pourrait-elle…

Oh, Merlin ! Quelle idiote ! Au lieu d'aller le crier sur tous les toits, elle devait plutôt répondre à son Arthur. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré que le jeune homme garde sa déclaration pour la rentrée, quand ils se reverraient, mais savoir qu'elle pourrait relire autant de fois qu'elle le voulait ces mots la rendait folle de joie. Elle ne considéra même pas l'idée de faire attendre son petit ami, chose que ferait sûrement Cathy si elle était à sa place.

Elle prit son plus beau parchemin et la plume qu'elle préférait et, de son écriture fine, écrivit les trois mots les plus importants pour elle. Elle regarda sa chouette, Filomène, s'envoler avec sa précieuse correspondance. Elle entendit alors sa mère rentrer. Rapidement, elle alla la rejoindre. Maintenant, elle pouvait tout lui raconter.

Le soir, dans son lit, la jeune Prewett se demandait comment son amoureux avait réagi. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, attendant avec impatience la réponse à sa lettre.

Molly était toujours aussi nerveuse quand elle retrouva Arthur sur le quai 9 ¾, le premier septembre. Ils se dévoraient des yeux mais ne disaient rien. Cathy, Benjamin et d'autres amis ne les lâchaient pas. La nervosité les gagnait peu à peu. Lors du banquet, après le discours du Directeur, Arthur tendit à sa petite amie un petit billet.

Deux heures plus tard, après le couvre-feu, ils se dirigeaient le plus discrètement possible vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Là, enfin, ils purent s'embrasser comme ils rêvaient de le faire depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, au début des vacances d'été.

« Je t'aime, » murmura Arthur.

Des frissons parcoururent le corps de la Gryffondor.

« - Je t'aime aussi », répondit-elle.

Entre chaque baiser, ils parlèrent de leur avenir, oubliant l'heure et le lieu. Il leur restait deux ans à Poudlard. Ensuite, ils voulaient se marier –idée de Molly-, avoir beaucoup d'enfants –idée d'Arthur- mais, surtout, beaucoup s'aimer !

Finalement, alors que le soleil était sur le point de se lever, les deux jeunes gens se décidèrent à quitter leur cachette. Avant de descendre de la Tour, Molly arrêta son amoureux.

« Oh, au fait ! Ma mère t'invite à passer Noël avec nous, si… si ça te dit… »

Arthur hocha la tête frénétiquement. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser qu'il allait rencontrer ses beaux-parents. Il se demanda quel cadeau pourrait faire plaisir à Madame Prewett. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de développer l'idée. Devant eux se trouvait Apollon Piccott, le concierge de Poudlard. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

L'année commençait bien !


End file.
